


The Unattainable

by Rosypie3



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dead People, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nick was gay for Gatsby change my mind, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daisy is mentioned, no beta we die like men, they both Bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3
Summary: What if it ended differently?





	The Unattainable

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :)

I slump down on the cold marble floor of Gatsby's mansion. I turn my solemn eyes to Gatsby's casket. For someone so extravagant in life, you think their funeral would be too. There are no wailing ex-lovers claiming he   
was taken too soon, no friends solemnly drinking in his honor and no Daisy. The one person Gatsby wanted to see most didn’t even have the guts to fulfill that wish.

Just as I'm about to slip into quiet contemplation I feel a hand tap my shoulder. Startled I slowly turn.   
“Daisy?”

“Only in my dreams.”

“...Gatsby?” I whisper quiet as a prayer. I must be going crazy. Surely it's just a manifestation of grief or alcohol maybe both but surely he can’t be back. He just can’t. 

“The wonders the right people and money can bring.”

I stood there flabbergasted. Gatsby took the initiative and lead me away from his supposed casket. Suddenly I'm in a quiet study with plush seats and Gatsby sitting across from me. 

“Now I'm sure you have questions old sport, I’ll just get to the point. As you can see I’m not dead. You and I both know I've dealt with some…shady business per se. I used my connections with   
those associates to fake my death as a way to start over.”

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair as if this is painful to admit. 

“I was not happy here in West Egg. Everything I did was for Daisy. I was a fraud, a fake! My whole image, the parties ...everything was in the hopes that Daisy would return to me. I realized after I   
took the blame for Myrtle's death that she would never do the same for me. Why should I continue to chase after and idolize someone who doesn’t give a damn about me? So I left in the only   
way I could for good, death.”

This is crazy, but it just might make sense. Gatsby confided in me that all of the parties were in the hopes that Daisy would wander in someday. Maybe he just got tired of waiting for the   
unattainable.

“I want you to come with me.”

I sputter, “You want me to what?”

Suddenly he lunges forward and grabs me by the shoulders. Shaking me lightly with the look of a madman. Staring into my eyes with great intensity. 

“Think about it, Nick! This whole place is poison! It latches onto you, undetected until it's too late. It takes everything from you. East Egg and West Egg it doesn’t matter they're all the same.   
The people here are all poisoned. You've seen it I know you have! They only care about themselves. Which is why I want to bring you. You’re not tainted by this damn place yet. You still care   
about others. You care about me. You came to my funeral when no one else did and you tried to set me up with Daisy. I can’t let this place ruin you as it ruined me.”

Gatsby slowly released his grip seeming a little ashamed and sat beside me.

“Gatsby...I don’t know how to respond. Are you saying you don’t love Daisy anymore?”

He sighs, “I do not love Daisy anymore but I do have my eyes on someone else.”

“Then why don’t you just ask her to come with you? While I am honored...wouldn’t I get in the way between you two?”

Gatsby with his eyes downcast, shoulders slumped and a little sheepishly added, “I have already asked him.”

That stops me short. W-was he saying what I think he is? Does he like me...in that way? I thought I was the only one who saw him in that light. To think he sees me in the same way. 

Gatsby's voice pulls me from my thoughts.

“It’s okay to say no. I’m sorry if I was too forward in my assumption I-”

I cut him off with a soft peck to the lips.

“I hope that answers your question.”

Gatsby looked ecstatic as if God himself had appeared before him.

___________________________________________________________________

Three months later

Me and Gatsby have been on the road for a while now. We took what money he had left and used it to live a much more humble life. We spend our time seeing the world and all of the   
wonders it holds. Together we chase the unattainable.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting. I don't know why considering I don't even like this book that much. Most of the characters are terrible people so I don't really like them. I think Gatsby and Nick are the only two I truly like tbh. Daisy's daughter is fine because she is innocent.


End file.
